


Smudge

by AWriter93



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWriter93/pseuds/AWriter93
Summary: Jane Sloan is crushing hard on her boss, Jacqueline Carlyle, and when Jacqueline goes to wipe away a smudge of make up from Jane's face, well...





	Smudge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first time writing these two, so be kind, but I would appreciate any feedback! I've been needing some more Jane/Jacqueline fics in my life and decided to try my hand at it. No beta, so any and all mistakes are mine. Probably a one shot, as the muse is quiet until she rages, so, who knows. Also, it's like, kinda sorta smutty, but not really? Smut Lite, is that a thing?

“You have a smudge, just there,” Jacqueline said, cupping Jane’s cheek and swiping her thumb lightly across the space just to the right of her nose before Jane could turn to leave her office.

Jane though the blonde’s hand linger just a bit longer than was necessary.

_She’s just being motherly_ , Jane reasoned, trying unsuccessfully to convince herself that Jacqueline wasn’t flirting with her. She couldn’t be, right? That would be insane of Jacqueline to do when they were the last two left on the floor for the night.

“Uh, th-thanks,” was all Jane could manage to get out before it felt like her mouth went dry. She looked up into Jacqueline’s eyes as the blonde began to move her hand away. Jane could have sworn she saw something flash across Jacqueline’s face, but couldn’t be sure what. Had it been longing? A hint of desire? Glancing down at her lips, Jane’s tongue swiped over her own involuntarily.

_Just trying to get rid of this dry mouth feeling,_ Jane again tried to convince herself. It certainly had nothing to do with how her eyes had drifted down to see Jacqueline’s slightly parted lips and how her teeth had caught part of her lip as her hand cupped Jane’s face and swiped away the smudge of a rogue mascara fleck. Definitely not related at all.

Jane cleared her throat, “I guess I should be going then,” she nearly whispered and slowly began to turn to leave.

So quietly she thought she might have been making it up in her head Jane heard Jacqueline whisper back, “Stay.”

“What was that?” Jane asked, almost certain that she was just hearing things now.

“Stay,” Jacqueline replied, confidently this time.

The brunette blinked several times, sure she had misheard. Why would Jacqueline Carlyle want her, Jane Sloan, to stay? She turned slightly to face Jacqueline again and took a small step closer, on the verge of invading the blonde’s space. Jane saw that look cross Jacqueline’s face again and was sure it was desire she saw in her eyes.

This time it was Jane’s turn to slowly bring her hand up to caress Jacqueline’s face and cup her cheek. When the blonde didn’t shy away or move Jane’s hand, Jane took a steadying breath and moved in closer, their lips just inches apart. Jacqueline closed the tiny space between them and brought their lips together. Jane sighed into the kiss. It was everything she had ever dreamed of, and then some.

Jacqueline was the first to break the kiss.

“Jane,” she breathed, “are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything else,” Jane replied, pushing Jacqueline backwards, up against her desk. Jacqueline wasn’t sure where the brunette’s confidence was coming from, and neither did Jane if she was being honest. Jane kissed Jacqueline again, harder this time, and pushed her so Jacqueline was partially sitting on her own desk. Jane moved her hand to feel the bare skin of Jacqueline’s thigh as her pencil skirt rode up ever so slightly.

“This blazer has been driving me crazy all day,” Jane practically growled as she unbuttoned the blonde’s red blazer and tossed it across the room. The sheer black top Jacqueline was wearing underneath was practically lingerie as far as Jane was concerned. She moved her lips back to Jacqueline’s neck and began to kiss up towards her ear. Nipping at Jacqueline’s earlobe when she finally reached it and moving her hand slowly up Jacqueline’s thigh at the same time.

“Jane,” Jacqueline said in what was almost a warning tone, “don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Oh,” Jane said with a smirk and leaving Jacqueline’s neck to slowly sink to her knees, “I intend to finish this several times.”  
  
As she slowly, tantalizingly began pushing up Jacqueline’s skirt, Jane heard a phone going off. She ignored it at first, but it seemed to be getting louder and louder.

 

“Come on, Tiny Jane!” she heard Sutton call from somewhere not too far away.

Jane sat up in bed, covered in sweat, again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. She reached over and turned off her phone alarm, which had been going off for who knows how long now.

“Better get going, Jane, or we’ll be late!” Sutton said, poking her head into Jane’s room. Jane groaned and flopped backwards back into her blankets and pillows. This was unbearable and Jane didn’t know how much longer she could hide this massive crush from her roommate. In fact, Sutton was probably just being kind at this point, pretending not to hear the noises Jane must surely be making her in sleep every night.

Jane groaned again as she slowly got up. How was she doing to make it through another day at Scarlet? Having to work so closely with Jacqueline was starting to drive her crazy. Well, crazier than it used to make her in the beginning.

The brunette hurried as quickly as she could and she and Sutton found Kat waiting for them once they finally walked into the building. The three best friends rode the elevator up together, Kat and Sutton talking about something that had happened on the Paris trip, and Jane trying to manage her composure by sipping the coffee Kat had waiting for her when they had arrived.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Jane nearly spit out her coffee. Opting to gulp instead of spew, Jane couldn’t believe the sight in front of her. It was Jacqueline, wearing the exact outfit from Jane’s dream this morning. Jane remembered what she had said about the red blazer driving her crazy all day and silently agreed with her dream-self. She was going to be way too distracted to accomplish anything at work today.


End file.
